


It's You Dumbass

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in bed, almost asleep when there was a knock on your door. You walk over and open it cautiously, peering out onto the dark hallway of the bunker. You had been out last night on a hunt and only got in at 5am. You had assumed that considering it was 6am, everyone would have passed out by now. As your eyes adjusted to the light a saw a figure come into view.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I am so incredibly sorry I haven’t been uploading. I have to do a shit ton of creative writing for my uni course and it turns out my creativity only stretches so far xD SO this isn’t technically a request, but it’s just a lil thing I’ve been saving for a rainy day to keep you lot going until we get going on the requests again. It’s not full smut because I chickened out, apologies xD Hope you enjoy it guys xox - Emma

You were in bed, almost asleep when there was a knock on your door. You walk over and open it cautiously, peering out onto the dark hallway of the bunker. You had been out last night on a hunt and only got in at 5am. You had assumed that considering it was 6am, everyone would have passed out by now. As your eyes adjusted to the light a saw a figure come into view.

“Dean?” You asked, completely confused. Dean had been ignoring you for the past week, why the hell was he outside your room at 6am?! “What’s up?” 

“Can I come in?” He asked, staring into your eyes.

“Urmm? Yeah I guess? Are you alright?” You question, walking back to your bed and watching Dean walk in and shut the door behind him.

“Yeah I’m cool. My back is killing me though.” Dean said. While he was talking I had slid back into bed, my eyelids drooping. 

“From the air mattress?” Sam had made the mistake of jumping on Dean’s bed the other week to wake him up. Let’s just say the bed didn’t make it and leave it at that. Dean was sleeping on a dodgy air bed you found on his floor.

“Yeah. I was kinda wondering if I could crash in here with you. I checked the spare room but Charlie was sprawled across the covers completely comatose. There was no way I could get into that bed.” Dean explained. At this point you was practically asleep and essentially oblivious to what was happening.

“Mmhmm. Sure.” You murmur, rolling over and pulling your duvet around you to get warm. So when Dean lifted your duvet and slipped into the bed all you did was make a slight noise of protest about how he had let the cold air in. 

After a couple of minutes you felt his arms slip around your waist and his head nuzzle into your neck. You relax into his arms and sigh happily, slowly drifting off. It wasn’t long before your brain went haywire and you started to think about the situation you were in. You thought about how little clothing either of you were wearing. You were literally wearing a crop top and ridiculously tiny underwear. Then from what you could work out Dean was only wearing his boxers. You started thinking about how it felt having his skin directly on yours. A nervous knot was twisting in your stomach as you thought the situation through. He was the one who came to your room. He was the one who got into your bed. So you took a chance. 

You turn in his arms to face him, and found his eyes open and watching you. You moved closer to each other simultaneously until his arms were completely around you and his hands can clasp together behind your back. You close your eyes again and breathe deeply, finding yourself suddenly wide awake. 

“How’s your back?” You ask quietly, opening your eyes again.

“Fine.” He whispers back, a small smile playing across his lips as he somehow pulls himself closer to you.

“I’m assuming you didn’t really come here because your back hurt.” You say, smirking when Dean shook his head. You opened your mouth to speak again but before you can form words you found lips pressed against your own. After the initial shock you reply to the kiss intensely, moving your hand up to run your fingers through his hair. You can feel his still slightly cold palm moving from your back to your waist, then down your side to rest on your thigh. You sigh into the kiss and this seems to urge him on. His hands begin exploring every part of your body and you find yourself doing the same thing, your lips rarely separating. You can feel his muscles flexing as his arms move and suddenly his lips are on your neck. You moan softly as he bites gently on your neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive area. 

“Dean.” You say gently, leaning away from him.

“Mmm…” He mutters back, trying to get close to you again.

“Dean why are you doing this?” This question finally made Dean pull away and he sighed.

“Is it not obvious? Seriously.”

“You’ve been ignoring me for the past week! What have I missed?!” 

“Yeah because you’ve been flirting with Sammy.” 

“How the fuck have I been flirting with Sam.”

“You’ve been spending all that time together and stuff…”

“Yeah because we were working on a case dipshit. We had to research.” You say rolling your eyes.

“So…You weren’t flirting with Sammy?” He asks slowly.

“Now why would I do that when I like you dumbass?” You say, smirking at Dean’s shocked face. Then suddenly he is kissing you with renewed intensity. You roll onto your back, taking Dean with you. He groans slightly into your mouth and that combined with the weight on top of you is intense. Your hands move down his back and slip under the elastic of his boxers. When Dean recognises what you’re doing there is a hitch in his breath and you can feel the smile through his kiss. Then his lips are separated from yours. You almost whine at the loss you feel not having the contact. However you are soon satisfied by the feel of Dean slowly kissing his way down your body. He moves from your cheek to your neck, down to your collarbone, your chest, stomach, each hip and then back up. 

Your breathing is deep and heavy as Dean begins to trail his hands down the path his lips had just taken. You run your fingers through his short hair, trying and failing to find something to grip onto. 

“DEAN.” You hear from down the hallway. 

“Fuck.” Dean mutters. 

“DEAN!!!” Charlie calls again, his voice heavy and slow. 

“Why the fuck is she drunk.” You mutter. 

“HEY!” Charlie shouts as he bursts through your door. “I FOUND YOU!” 

“Charlie why are you drunk?” Dean asks, calmly covering the both of you with the sheets.

“This shit is stronger than it looks bro.” She slurs, observing the scene before her. “Were you two getting it on?” She asks cautiously. 

“Pfft. No.” You lie. 

“Oh. Ok good. Imma sleep then.” She says, staggering towards the bed. She falls on top of it rather unceremoniously and is asleep between you in an instant, snoring and all. 

“Well that’s just swell.” You murmur, inspecting the unconscious Charlie who was wriggling and slowly pushing you and Dean off the bed.

“You know what this means.” Dean says slowly, grinning at you.

“It’s a bit of a mood kill I know that much.” 

“Nah. The spare room is free.” 

“Oh. OH. I like your thinking Winchester.” You say, winking at him. He laughs and runs round to your side of the bed, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Let’s go.”

“Dean! Put me down!” You protest, beating your fists against his back.

“Nope. I am taking you to my lair where I will have my way with you.” Dean says cheekily, making you laugh. 

“How romantic.” You say through your giggles.

“And don’t you forget it.” Dean says, opening the spare bedroom door, shutting it behind him and throwing you on the bed. “Now, shall we continue?” 

“I’m not going to stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check back soon for the next chapter. For more of our stuff head over to our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com :)


End file.
